What a Choice to Make
by crazymeetingyouhere
Summary: Ginny stumbles upon her old diary and is taken back to a time when she had to chose between the boy she has always wanted and the boy who she had least expected to care about.
1. Default Chapter

A/N This story was originally going to be a one shot, however it has become much too long for that. I have separated the story into three parts, which is why this chapter is so short. I will be posting the second portion shortly, but I still haven't written the third chapter yet. I was going to submit this story into a Christmas contest but then I abandoned it and it's now obviously too late for that, so I'm posting it here instead. Please review :)

* * *

4:03p.m. January 17th, 1998 

I couldn't help falling for him. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I fell for the guy who just about everyone wants, for reasons I'm not even sure of, and who practically almost every girl has been hit on by, even me. It shocked me at first; I mean he was always known as being somewhat of a slut, but me? Why would he ever give a second glance to me? I realize I must be sounding ridiculous, like one of those petty self conscious girls who fan over the slightest attention from a boy who they feel they're not worthy of. I'm not like that. Well, to be honest I used to be, but not anymore. I've learned all too well from my days of drooling over the oh so great boy-who-lived. Notify me when he finally becomes the boy-who-can-get-a-clue and then I'll see if I'm still interested in going down that road again.

4:30p.m. January 20th, 1998

It has been three days since it happened, three. However I am still repeating the same event over and over again in my head down to the exact details. This is ridiculous. How is it that one little action, a simple sentence even, could have this much effect over me? It's not like he's all too good looking, regardless of what the other girls seem to think. Oh this is just ridiculous, I'm going to stop thinking about him right this very moment. He's absolutely disgusting anyways. He's rude, cocky, repulsive… I'm running out of adjectives. Well the point is I don't care for him at all. He and his annoying blond hair and annoying blue eyes can go off and continue to be his annoying self. I can't believe one comment, one stupid little comment, and he's all that I think about for three days straight.

5:15p.m. January 21st, 1998

I've decided that I no longer have any interest in him. That's it, it's final. So what if he told me I look rather cute when I blush, it was extremely out of character of him to do so anyways. Well, it wasn't completely out of character; he did say it with a sneer. He does seem to sneer at everything, doesn't he? It seems that whenever someone quotes him saying something it can always be assumed that he sneered while doing so. He is going to wear out that sneer one day. "You should blush more often Weasley, it actually makes you look cute." Oh that stupid boy, stupid Malfoy. If he knew that I wasted this much parchment and ink on his one stupid sentence he'd have a laughing fit.

5:04p.m. January 23rd, 1998

Harry has started to notice me lately. He even said hi and made short chit chat with me in the hallway the other day, not that I care. I don't know why but every time he looks in my direction I get chills. Remnants of my old crush I guess.

10:35p.m. January 27th, 1998

Harry just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, I can't believe it! Wait… no, no, no! I'm not supposed to like him- oh but I do! I do, I do, I like him so much. I guess this old crush was stronger than I thought. I'm so excited.

5:30p.m. January 31st, 1998

Well it's Saturday and everyone is already at Hogsmeade. I haven't seen Harry all day, and he hasn't made any mention of going when I saw him leaving the great hall last night. He left in quite a hurry, come to think of it. Well, I guess he didn't really ask, he more of… suggested it? He still could have said something about it though! As opposed to leaving me here dwelling on false hopes. Oh well, I guess I'll just go for a walk outside; I don't feel much like going to Hogsmeade right now anyways. It's no big deal though, Harry will probably talk to me tomorrow with some stupid excuse about how he was out saving the world and therefore was too busy to send me an owl.

6:30p.m. January 31st, 1998

Harry Potter is an insufferable wench. I can't believe him, how could he- ugh! I thought Cho and him were other with! Well considering she had her tongue down his throat I guess not. What a horrible pair. And who do I happen to bump into while I was running to the Gryffindor common room trying to hold back tears? Malfoy. "Watch where you're going Weasley, I almost mistook you for a hexed tomato." What a pathetic excuse for an insult, but it was still enough. Of course I'm in tears right now. What is wrong with me? This is not like me to get hurt so easily, not like me at all. I hate them, I hate them both.

10:30p.m. February 5th, 1998

I talked to Ron today. Considering we both spend time in the same common room everyday, I haven't spent nearly that much time with him. Today we had a nice long talk about nothing in particular, just random things about how our lives our going and our studies. It was nice though to sit there and talk to him like old times. I didn't tell him how Harry practically ditched me for Cho, it would just cause trouble for him, he was always quick to defend me. It's not like it was a big deal really. Okay, so I was a tad bit upset when I saw them kissing, but he should have at least had the courtesy to tell me we couldn't hang out anymore! If he had told me he could not make it I would not have been nearly as upset when I caught them kissing by surprise. No wonder he seemed to avoid me all of Friday. Anyways, Ron finally let a little information slip about his crush on Hermione.

"Hermione wanted me to go in Madame Puddlefoots with her to see what all the romantic fuss was about, but I didn't want to go."

"Yeah, I understand how it would have been awkward considering you fancy her."

"Yea-no! What are you on about, Ginny?"

Silly Ron, it's sweet how much he likes her. They really should get together; it would make them both happy. Hell, it would make everyone else happy as well to see them snog for once as opposed to their constant rowing. I believe the last thing they got in a fit about was a frog that was out by the lake. Now, I wasn't very sure what was so controversial about a simple frog, but it was obviously very important to Ron and Hermione. I think that argument had just about crossed the line, they've argued about some crazy things, but a frog? Oh they need to get on with it and kiss already. You know the whole rowing business is getting old when you start to get defensive about a frog, anyways.


	2. chapter two

A/N: This is the second portion of the story, it's a lot longer than the first. The third portion is going to be the last. Please review :)

* * *

5:30p.m. February 10th, 1998

Ever since the night I ran into Draco after seeing Harry and Cho kissing, he has become increasingly rude to Harry. I know it's normal for them to bicker at each other but there normally wasn't _this_ much trouble between them. It seems like Draco has taken every opportunity to humiliate Harry in front of me. No, no that's just a silly coincidence. Why would Draco care? He doesn't. Draco is an awful, ignorant git whose sole purpose in life seems to be- did I just continuously call him by his first name? Wow, what has come over me? I can't believe I actually was starting to believe that someone like Malfoy would pull stunts on Harry in front of me just because he blew me off. That's ridiculous, how would he even know I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with Harry? Oh, well, there was that one time I was chatting excitedly about it with Hermione while she was doing more research on werewolves in the library. Malfoy was sitting at the table behind us, I remember because the imbecile threw a crumpled up piece of parchment at the back of my head and told me to shut up about the Potter boy. Okay well even if he did know what happened he wouldn't make fun of Harry as a form of revenge on my behalf, that's absolutely ridiculous. I really let my imagination get the best of me sometimes.

9:30p.m. February 27th, 1998

Wow, it's been quite some time since I last wrote in here. I sort of forgot about my diary in the spur of events that has happened these past weeks. I can't believe I've written so much about Harry and Draco, what's the big deal about them? Oh who am I kidding, they are practically why I started writing in a diary again in the first place. I rather not openly express how pathetic I can be about boys sometimes; no, those kind of emotions are better kept safe in written words that can be burnt if need be, not spoken ones I can't take back. A lot has happened since I last wrote; I don't know where to start. Okay, I guess I'll start with last week. I was sitting by a tree outside of the lake, just enjoying the peace and quiet that has been becoming increasingly rare in the common room, and of course non existent during the holidays at home. I closed my eyes for only a minute or so but they immediately were wide open when I felt someone put their arm around me. I became even more bewildered when I saw that, that arm belonged to Harry. I admit, despite claiming to be over him many times before my heart did a flip flop when I saw it was him. He apologized over and over again about blowing me off for Cho, I lied and said it wasn't a big deal. He called himself an idiot, told me he made a mistake, said that ever since we started talking more in his fifth year he has started to fancy me. Harry Potter said he fancied me. Well, wasn't this an interesting turn of events? He asked me to go for a walk with him, a walk turned into a lazy stroll, and a lazy stroll ended with us lying down on the grass looking up at the night sky. So what if we were out past curfew, it was Friday and at that moment I couldn't care less if I ended up having to serve detention cleaning cauldrons without the use of magic for a whole month. I was lying down in the grass, looking up at the sky, and Harry was holding me. I didn't think I could be any happier. Well needless to say, we had been spending a lot of time together for the past two weeks. My friends are happy for me of course, but some of them have expressed their concern that Harry is just using me as a second card, a rebound. I admit I did find it somewhat surprising that Harry had all this sudden interest in me after he and Cho broke up (again), but that doesn't mean he is only using me to get over Cho, does it? I hope not.

12:35p.m. March 5th, 1998

Malfoy, that wench! He jinxed the writing in Harry's potions book to a page from an adult novel. Of all the immature things to do, that Malfoy, what an idi- well, come to think of it I do see how the joke is a bit funny. No, no what am I saying? Half the school has been congratulating Harry for having the nerve to bring something "worthwhile" to look at during potions, while the other half thinks of him as a perverted git. A perverted git, can you believe it? As if the lot of them haven't look at porn at least once in their lives. Oh poor Harry, every time I see him he has been swearing to hex Malfoy with every curse imaginable or he pretends it wasn't a big deal. I know he's just trying to cover up how embarrassed he is though. I can just picture him staring at his thought to be potions book, dumbfounded as Snape leered over his shoulder and read a whole paragraph describing "luscious" breasts and a certain "erected" male body part, and how Harry's cheeks must have burned when Snape then asked him which description excited him more. Of course I wasn't there when it happened, but between the rumors going around and what Hermione told me I have a clear picture of the incident. Ron has been apologizing to Harry like a madman all day because he too was bursting with laughter. I don't blame him though, nothing vaguely interesting ever happens in potions class.

10:40p.m. March 11th, 1998

Draco has a girlfriend, not that I care.

11:35p.m. March 11th, 1998

It's not like we've even talked much anyways right? So I'm not losing anything, we're not even friends, not even close.

11:45p.m. March 11th, 1998

I don't care.

6:45p.m. March 15th, 1998

Just back from library, saw Draco snogging his new love in the corner by the Magic History section. More people should go to the Magic History section, maybe that way insufferable prats won't have the chance to snog their- okay, so maybe I care just a little bit.

6:53p.m. March 15th, 1998

That's stupid! I don't care.

8:45p.m. March 21st,1998

I think I need to come to terms with how I've been feeling, and what I've been trying to deny. Yes, I fancied Draco, but only a little bit. I like Harry now, I'm _with_ Harry now. Harry is the boy I've wanted when I was younger and now I have him, and that's great. No, that's amazing, spectacular. It's what I've always wanted. I'm not sure what has gotten me to like Draco, it's obvious he doesn't feel anywhere near the same way back. I guess these things sort of happen sometimes without proper reason. Sometimes the one person you would never dream of even wanting to have a conversation with won't get out of your mind all day, and you realize that somewhere along the way you have developed feelings for them you never thought had the ability to exist. Draco and I actually talked for once, last night. We had both been caught out of our rooms after curfew, and we both were stuck cleaning dishes from dinner without the help of magic or house elves. We tried to talk some house elves into helping us a little bit but then we learned that they were threatened to be given clothes if they did. At first we both chose to ignore each other, but sometime during our silence we started a race of who could wash the soup bowls faster. I won of course, and he made a joke about how the only reason I was better at it than him was because only Weasleys' are capable of washing dishes without the use of magic. Upon hearing this I laughed at him and he wondered what was so funny. Oh, if only he could hear how awful his insults can be. It didn't take long for me to get bored though, and it wasn't long before I filled up a bowl with water and dumped it over his head. Surprisingly, things started going uphill from there. And here I thought he was incapable of having any good humored fun that would mess up his perfectly slicked back blond hair. Malfoy is actually enjoyable to talk to when he's not constantly trying to insult you, but of course the next day he acted as if he had never even known there was a girl Weasley attending Hogwarts. It's ok though, because Harry and I are great together, and whatever feelings I had towards Malfoy are gone now.


End file.
